


Reluctantly Twinning

by Pangrim



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, I was wondering just how linked Grima and Robin were and this happened, I'm not sure how lore-supported this is but that's ok we're just here for fun, M/M, Multi, nb pronouns for Grima because gods are a little above that gender thing, no beta-reader, set five years after the end of Awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangrim/pseuds/Pangrim
Summary: When Chrom finds Robin for the second time, everyone is shocked when Robin isn't found alone. Though the Shepherds are relieved to have their tactician back, what should be done with the unwanted addition?





	1. The Twins

**Author's Note:**

> This work isn't a serious consideration of Awakening or the Fire Emblem Series's lore. I just thought it would be funny if Grima ended up coming back with Robin, but couldn't cause any natural disasters or genocides or whatever else they wanted to do.

Five years of mourning would take a toll on any man. Luckily, Chrom had many friends to help him. All of the Shepherds mourned Robin just about as much as Chrom himself did. On the one-year anniversary of Robin’s disappearance, Chrom was able to declare a day of national mourning for his lost friend. The entire nation of Ylisse mourned the hero who had managed to slay Grima for good. After three years, Lissa and Frederick managed to convince the Exalt to walk the border with them again, to mourn their friend. Chrom refused to ever consider that Robin was actually dead, or gone forever. None of his friends or family tried to convince him otherwise.

Chrom walked with Lissa and Frederick on the fifth anniversary of Robin’s disappearance. The mood was somber, even the typical sibling interactions of Lissa and Chrom not coming to surface. As they approached the tree they had once found Robin face down in the mud, the blue-haired Exalt froze when he saw something he typically did not view.

“Robin?!” Chrom exclaimed, running over to the tree. Lissa followed behind, calling for her brother to slow down.

The leader of the Shepherds leaned over the still body, his sister doing so with him. Robin did not seem to be moving, which caused Chrom to grab onto Lissa’s hand for a few moments. He sighed in relief and let go of her hand as Robin’s eyes slowly opened. He groaned and looked up, blinking. Chrom leaned down close to him.

“There’re better place to take a nap than on the ground, you know,” He said with a smile. Robin reached for his hand weakly, and Chrom grabbed it with a widening grin. He pulled the Plegian close to him. “Welcome back. It’s over now.” He reassured him.

Robin grabbed onto him, crying. Chrom laughed and held him close. He had to force himself to laugh to prevent himself from sobbing louder than Robin. Robin’s face was soon kissed all over and repeatedly. Lissa laughed and stepped back to stand next to Frederick to allow the other two their space. The two men held each other close, giddy. The mage’s legs shook with such excitement that Chrom was forced to hold him up. He took out a handkerchief to wipe a little left-over mud off of Robin’s face. It seemed to be a perfect day.

Chrom felt another hand on his arm. He quickly turned, expecting to see Lissa or Frederick holding onto him. Instead, he seemed to be seeing Robin. Another Robin. One who scowled with rage.

The poor confused prince looked at the mage in his arms, then the other cloaked mage. The one he held looked just as confused as he was. The angry-looking other Robin scoffed, narrowing their eyes at Chrom and his close companions.

“Fools!” They released Chrom’s arm. “You all truly believed you could slay me! You writhing maggots, coupled with worms, believed you could slay a god! The breath of ruin, _the_ one and only fell dragon.”

Grima sneered at the other four as Chrom released Robin and whirled to face him. He swept Robin behind him with one arm as he reached for Falchion. Not wanting to lose the person he held closer than any other before, he was determined to protect him. Frederick stepped in front of Lissa, though even with their old adversary present and the time that had passed, she found it in her to protest that she was not delicate.

Grima raised one hand. The sky appeared to darken, a sudden breeze passing over the shifting green grass. Both Chrom and Robin could have sworn there was a tremor in the earth. All four braced and prepared to fight as they awaited the second apocalypse in less than a decade.

Nothing happened. Chrom looked up in confusion, then sighed in relief as the timely cloud which had temporarily passed over the sun moseyed past. Robin looking down and chuckled anxiously when he saw the supposed tremors were his own legs trembling, feeling somewhat ridiculous. There was no sign of a drastic transformation in Grima. All that had altered in their appearance were the dragon’s eyes, which had shifted from brown to light purple. They grimaced in frustration. The other hand raised to match the one in the sky, then both dropped down as Grima’s shoulders slumped.

“This cannot be…where are my powers? What did you do to me?!” Grima hissed, glaring at Robin. Robin shook his head swiftly and shrugged.

Chrom raised Falchion, then hesitated and lowered the legendary sword. “I hate you, Grima. With a passion. But, as a leader meant to be opposed to violence…I can’t kill an unarmed foe. Not even you.”

“Then what, may I ask, will you do with me?” Grima shifted his glare to the blue-haired prince.

Chrom hesitated again. He almost seemed ready to grab Falchion again, but took a deep breath. He looked at his companions, then back at Grima. He stood tall.

“We have to solve this mystery. We have to know why you’re here. Then. hopefully, we’ll find a legal way to get rid of you,” Chrom decided.

Grima shook their head. “No! Good luck getting me to come!”

The stubborn dragon spun and attempted to hightail it away. Chrom looked at Frederick. The loyal knight understood his lord perfectly. With a few wide strides, he caught the fleeing fugitive. Grima twisted around and attempted to fight away from Frederick. However, similarly to Robin, they did not have much of a musclebound frame. Frederick managed to avoid Grima’s nails and attempts to bite. Robin seemed embarrassed as he watched his twin.

“Milord?” Frederick asked.

“We return to the castle.” Chrom nodded to Frederick.

Frederick and Chrom managed to tie Grima’s hands together, despite the protests and curses. Grima was put in front of Frederick on his horses and Robin rode in front of Chrom, bound only by Chrom’s arms, which gently encircled him. Grima eventually temporarily gave up on their attempts and stayed limp. They glowered and held onto what little dignity it could be said they had left. The initial group and their additions rode back to the castle, looking forward to whichever stories could be shared and what mysteries could potentially be solved.


	2. Gremblin (Grima-Gremlin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group brings Grima to the castle, and grow tired of their chaos.

Grima sat at the table, glowering. If they were not tied up, they would have made a break for it the moment Frederick set them down. Chrom repeatedly glanced over at the dragon as he spoke in hushed whispers with Robin, Frederick, and Lissa. 

“I can hear you, you know!” Grima snapped. 

“What did we just say, then?” Robin asked. 

Grima’s mouth opened and closed a few times, then they opted for silence. If they had a tail it would have been lashing with fury. 

Chrom eventually walked over to the table. He crossed his arms and stared at the albino across from him. Grima tilted the chair back to attempt to look straight up at the exalt in a menacing way. Instead, the chair fell back, leaving them writhing on the ground like one of those worms they loved to compare people to. Chrom could not help snickering at the sight. 

“Cease! Cease that insolence!” Grima squirmed faster. Frederick took pity on them and righted the chair. He had to avoid a few badly timed kicks before picking Grima up and setting them back on the chair. 

Robin walked over. “Stay still a little better, please?”

Grima hissed at him. The mage jumped and retreated to be back by Chrom’s side. 

Chrom sighed and shook his head. “Listen. Grima. We should kill you.”

Grima whined at him. They tipped their chair back again, having not learned their previous lesson. Frederick grabbed the back and straightened the chair out before it could fall once more. 

“But.” Chrom attempted to continue. “We won’t kill you. We need to know more. Question one. What are you?”

Grima grimaced. “Not the fell dragon. Otherwise, you would all be dead.”

Lissa snorted and put in. “The only damage you’ve done today was scratching the floors.” 

Grima hissed at her. Unlike Robin, who was startled once more, she laughed at them. The princess was completely unfazed. Frederick gave Grima a threatening look, just daring them to have a repeat offense. 

“I’m not sure what I am. Obviously, I still have dragon blood.” Grima reluctantly responded. 

“Perhaps a manakete!” Robin gasped. Grima perked up at his twin’s suggestion. 

“Give me a dragonstone!” Grima demanded. 

Chrom shook his head. “Frederick. Temporality put Grima in the dungeon.”

Based on Grima’s reaction, one would think Chrom had told Frederick to decapitate Grima on the spot. Grima thrashed and fell off of the chair. They tried a desperate escape and rolled into Frederick’s legs. In an unlikely situation, that could have maybe thrown Frederick off of his balance. However, Grima still had the body type of Robin, and the knight was still much bigger and stronger. 

That time, Frederick picked Grima up by the hood. Grima gagged dramatically as they were dropped back onto the chair. 

“Maggots! Worms! Fools! Sons of bastards! Sons and daughters of a thousand bastards, bastards every single one of them!” Grima wailed. 

They were disappointed to find that the others simply waited patiently for their fit to be over. Grima eventually gave up and sulked. 

“Are you done?” Robin asked. Grima pouted and nodded. 

Chrom sighed. “So. My dungeon idea was a bust. What else can we do?”

Frederick spoke up. “How about handcuffing his hand to a bed, milord?”

Lissa nodded. “I think that’s a good idea!”

“Not a good idea! You can’t restrain me!” Grima protested. 

Robin looked at Grima’s restraints. Frederick picked up the hissing dragon. The group walked to a bedroom with Grima in tow. Frederick had already gotten used to Grima’s feeble attempts at escape and fighting away. He laid Grima on a bed as Chrom untied Grima’s hands. 

“Take this, fool!” Grima jabbed Chrom in the eye with one finger when Chrom leaned closer. 

“Dastard!” Chrom reeled back, putting a hand over his face. Robin swiftly tied one of Grima’s hand with rope and tied the other part of the rope to the bed frame before Frederick could retaliate against Grima. 

“There.” Robin sighed and hugged Chrom. Chrom glared at Grima and kissed Robin’s cheek. The exalt made sure he looked smug about his freedom. Grima flipped him off with their free hand. 

“How immature.” Lissa laughed. 

Grima scowled. “I’ll show you immature!” They snapped. They grabbed one of the pillows and threw it randomly, not even getting close to hitting any of them. Chrom got nailed in the face by the second pillow. Grima felt around the bed for a few moments, then their face fell. 

“Those were my only pillows.”

“Sleep discomfortably!” Chrom waved. “You could’ve had those pillows, but no.” He collected the pillows, hugging them and walking out. Robin waved to Grima as well and left with Chrom. 

Lissa and Frederick barely gave Grima another glance and walked out. Grima waited for a few minutes, expecting them to come back. 

Robin eventually stepped back into the room. Grima ginned. 

“I knew you would return! Are you here to apologize? To unite with me?” Grima asked eagerly. 

“Forgot to do this.” Robin said simply and closed the door. Grima blinked in shock. 

“…THIS IS CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT!” Grima screeched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just trying to put something out quick before three houses comes out and I isolate myself from society.


	3. Green Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio are already tired of babysitting Grima.

When Robin went to check in on Grima in the morning, he found that they were a messy sleeper. Despite having been restrained, they had knocked over half of the blankets off of the bed. Most of the ones remaining on the bed were knotted around their legs. There was drool on the mattress, and Grima’s head laid in what was nearly a puddle of it. 

“Grima!” Robin called from a safe distance away. He expected Grima to bolt awake and attempt to gouge his eyes out or something equally as awful. 

Instead, Grima groaned and tossed and turned. They laid stiff for a few moments, as if attempting to pretend that they had not heard Robin, before opening their eyes. 

“Why are you awakening me.” Grima growled. 

Robin smiled. “You know what they say! The early bird gets the worm!”

Grima laid in silence for a few moments, glaring at his twin. The dragon mulled the phrase over in their head, then squinted even more at Robin in rage. 

“No! You are not the bird! I don’t care if your name is Robin, you! Are! Not! The! Bird! You are the measly worm! I should be the bird, not you. I am the bird and I snatch you!” Grima hissed. 

Robin nodded kindly. “Alright. You’re the bird.”

Grima deflated and stared at the mage. Robin was calm, smiling at them. He nearly seemed to be glowing. Grima grimaced and pulled on the restraints. 

“Free me.” They stated. Robin walked over and untied them, but tied their hands together. 

“No!” Grima snapped, exasperated. They eyed Robin’s hands, as if attempting to judge if they could bite them before they could be moved away. Luckily, Robin saw through his strategy and moved his hands before they could try. 

“We’ve decided to take you to Mount Prisim. Perhaps Naga will know what to do with you.” Robin nodded. 

Grima gasped. “Naga! She will kill me! Are you sure you want that on your conscience?” They glared at Robin. 

Robin sighed and nodded again. “Honestly, I just want to relax with Chrom. But, you’re here now. Who better to consult than Naga herself?”

“Why not join with me and kill her when we arrive?” Grima pathetically attempted to lure Robin onto their side. 

Robin sighed again. He found he had begun to do that often since they picked Grima up. 

“No. None of us wanted to ride in the carriage with you, so we’ve invited another knight to help with that.” Robin poked his head out of the door and beckoned. Stahl walked in with a casual smile. 

“Wow! A knock-off Frederick!” Grima scoffed. 

Robin shrugged. “It’s better than bringing in Sully. You wouldn’t make it to the mountain. We wanted Libra, but he’s busy right now.” He waved to Grima, then looked at Stahl. He wished the knight good luck and fled the room. 

Grima sized Stahl up. Messy hair, tired eyes, calm and nearly dopey smile. Grima decided he could easily be fooled. 

“I need to stretch my hands,” Grima stated. Stahl tilted his head. 

“Why not just wiggle your fingers around?” He asked. Grima blinked and looked down at their hands. 

“Uh. My arms. They need to be stretched.” They attempted. 

Stahl decided to demonstrate that Grima could move their arms around to stretch just fine. Grima glared at him. 

“There. Just like that. Now, let me move your arms around so you can stretch.” Stahl took a step closer. 

Grima kicked him in the shin. 

“Ow!” Stahl backed up, his casual smile shifting to a small frown. He brightened again after a few short seconds. “You must be hungry, is that it? I can be a little grumpy when I’m hungry, too.”

“What?! No!” Grima snapped. 

Stahl moved surprisingly quickly, based on Grima’s original observation. Stahl lifted Grima to their feet and smiled at them. 

“We have a few minutes until we have to get into the carriage. Let’s grab some snacks.” He patted Grima on the back, then kept a hand on their back and led them to the kitchen. 

Grima walked along in shock. He never believed the man would casually just...lift them up in such a way!The sheer disrespect! What a way to treat a god!

“How dare you!” Grima spit as they arrived in the dining room. 

Stahl didn’t pay much attention to the outrage, digging in the pantry. “I had to move you somehow. Do you like any special sort of snacks? I like to always have something on me. Never know when you’ll need a burst of energy!”

“Are you ignoring me?!” Grima hissed. 

“No preference? That’s okay.” Stahl shrugged. He filled his knapsack with random snacks. “I don’t really have one, either.”

Grima spun on their heel and attempted to bolt away. However, the sleepy looking knight was also faster than they had given him credit for. Hearing them run, he caught up in a few strides and grabbed them. 

“Now, I wanted to do this the easy way, but you leave me no choice!” With that, he slung Grima over the shoulder that didn’t have the knapsack. 

“No! Put me down! Fiend! Sinner! Worm! Lowliest of the useless bugs and crawlers!” Grima screeched and writhed. Stahl just decided to ignore the caterwauling. He carried Grima out to their coach and set him inside. He stopped Grima before he could jump out and climbed in himself. He closed the door, as if sealing Grima’s fate. 

“Fool! Now, when no one can see us, I’ll tear you—“ Grima began with a sneer. 

“Hey! Ready to go?” Chrom peeked in through the window. 

“Yes sir, captain, exalt sir.” Stahl waved. 

“If the lizard gives you any trouble, just let me know. We’ll tie him to the back of the carriage and let him drag for a while.” Chrom made sure he looked at Grima while he said that. 

The dragon, cocky from the apparent safety of his carriage cage, stuck their tongue out at the exalt. Chrom scoffed and walked to the front of their group. A minute later, they all began to move. 

Grima stared out the window, sulking. The knight he was imprisoned with kept a surprisingly good eye on them. 

They winced when their stomach growled. Stahl moved with unparalleled speed, digging in his bag. 

“A-ha! I knew you were just hungry!” He said confidently. 

“No! That’s wrong, you worm!” Grima spat at him. 

Stahl didn’t even flinch, taking out a few crackers. “You can’t exactly feed yourself, tied up like that. Here, let me help!”

Grima glared at him. For a moment, they were about to let their pride get in the way, but their stomach growled again. They reluctantly let Stahl feed them. Trying to show that they weren’t defeated, Grima occasionally snapped at Stahl’s fingers as well. The knight never even flinched. 

“Now I’m at full brain power and I can scheme.” Grima grumbled once they were full, curled up against the wall. 

“Oh, yeah.” Stahl shrugged. 

“What?! It’s true!” 

“I believe you!”

The two were quiet for a few moments. Stahl looked out the window. After a brief silence:

“Grima. Stop trying to chew your way through the rope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh three houses good I love Seteth.  
> Sorry if it looks a little weird I posted this chapter from my phone and I don’t understand the formatting ^^’  
> Let me know if there are any characters you want to see Grima interact with! I’m always looking for new ideas.


	4. Tired Swordsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grima does Grima things. No one thinks it’s cute

“So?” Grima peeked their head out of the carriage as Chrom and Robin approached. “What did the false goddess say?”

Chrom rolled his eyes. “Naga is not the false goddess. You are a false deity.”

“Not true!” Grima flared. 

Stahl quickly interjected. “Please. Just tell our friend here what Naga said. They have been out of control.”

Chrom had made the decision to leave Grima in the carriage with Stahl while Chrom brought the others to speak with Naga. Grima had flailed around until they finally just fell asleep. 

The dragon had awoken when their stupid twin and their twin’s stupider boyfriend had returned. They sulked and glared at Chrom as he spoke. 

Chrom said. “We just have to keep Grima. I’m afraid it’s too risky to do anything to them, in case it reflects on Robin.” Chrom was obviously pained at the suggestion of keeping Grima alive. 

Grima wasn’t happy that they were all going to keep them. 

“I’ll kill you.” They stated. 

“I’m sure you will.” Robin leaned over and patted their head. They snarled and tried to bite him, but Robin quickly moved his hand out of the way. 

Stahl watched Grima, eyes wide. “Oh, are you hungry? I usually get hungry after naps, too!”

The green knight started to dig through his knapsack. Grima curled into the corner and sulked, ready for the torturous trip back. 

Grima had fallen asleep, so luckily it wasn’t as awful as they feared it would be. Stahl hadn’t bugged them once they fell asleep, surely because they were the Fell God and intimidating and would bite his finger off if he tried. 

Robin thanked Stahl as he and Chrom carefully helped Grima out of the carriage. Grima was discombobulated as they got out, due to just having woken up. 

“It was my pleasure.” Stahl smiled nonchalantly. “Goodbye, Grima! It was nice riding with you.”

“I hope you die, worm.” Grima hissed. 

Chrom flicked their ear. As Grima whined, Stahl waved and wandered back into the castle. 

“Now what?” Chrom looked at his friends (which did not include Grima).

“Now you free me!” Grima proclaimed, though it was obvious that Chrom was doing his best not to include them. 

Robin sighed. “I don’t want to lug Grima around for the rest of the day...”

Frederick looked over. “Lord Chrom. You have your meeting with Basilio and Lon’qu today.”

Chrom sighed, then his face slowly lit up, as a plan dawned on him. “Frederick.” He started slowly. “Lon’qu is just Basilio’s guard, right?”

Frederick nodded. “That is correct.”

“And he doesn’t have to be in the meeting, right?”

“That is also correct, my lord.”

“Oh, no.” Grima interrupted. “Oh no, oh no, oh no. You are not doing this to me!” He whined. 

Chrom smirked. “Aw, sounds like Grima wants to spend time with Lon’qu!”

Grima hissed and tried to make a break for it. As per usual, Frederick easily caught the dragon. Grima writhed, but Frederick was big, Grima was not. 

“Wonderful plan, Chrom!” Robin praised his boyfriend. 

Chrom blushed. 

Lissa and Grima both made retching noises. 

Frederick carried Grima into their room, reattaching then to the bed. He narrowly avoided being bitten by the crazy albino. 

“Don’t do it Frederick! Don’t lead Lon’qu here! I’ll kill you!” Grima threatened. 

Frederick looked at them, then just shook his head and walked out. 

“No! I’ll give you power!” Grima pleaded. “Anything!”

Robin walked by. 

“Ah, my twin. Here to merge with me?” Grima gave him puppy dog eyes. 

Robin shook his head. “Nope. Just on my way to the throne room.” With that, he closed Grima’s door and kept walking away. 

If Grima had any actual power, the whole castle would’ve shaken with their rage. Instead, they were left sulking and pulling at their bindings. 

A few minutes later, the door opened a crack. Grima perked up. Surely, it was his brother, having changed his mind!

How wrong he was. Lon’qu reluctantly walked in. Grima glared. Lon’qu was the master of Astra, the one who had managed to tear through his troops so well. 

“What are you doing here, worm.” Grima hissed. 

Lon’qu sat at the desk. “Don’t talk to me.”

Grima didn’t speak. Neither did Lon’qu. 

Suddenly, Grima jumped. “You! Worm servant! There is a bug on me! Kill it! Right now!”

Lon’qu slowly turned his gaze to Grima. He sighed and stood up, keeping his sword in its sheathe by its side. 

He meandered over, obviously not too worried. He peered at Grima’s arm. 

“How and why do you have a scarab beetle on you.” He asked. 

Grima looked up at him. “You’re not afraid of bugs?” They asked. 

Lon’qu shook his head, carefully picking the beetle up. “No. I love them.”

Grima growled with rage. He continued to glare at Lon’qu, who was carefully inspecting the bug. 

“You know, the first Risen had death masks made of beetles. If you like bugs so much, why don’t you let me make you one of those?” Grima seethed. 

Lon’qu barely looked at him. “You’re sick. Killing bugs for your gain.”

Grima was reduced to just sulking. 

Why didn’t anyone ever seem to be scared of him?

“Why did you come to Ylisse with Basilio?” Grima asked. “I’ll let you keep that bug if you tell me why.”

“I’m going to find a safe place for the bug.” The swordsman returned to the desk. 

Grima groaned, frustrated. “Just tell me, or I’ll start biting the bed, and you’ll have to stop me from doing that!”

Lon’qu wasn’t quite sure if biting the bed would be considered an escape attempt. However, he reluctantly admitted better safe than sorry. At least the dragon wasn’t threatening Lon’qu personally anymore. 

“Fine. I’m Basilio’s guard. He’s the Khan I serve. I’m going to meet up with Libra.” Lon’qu kept it blunt. 

Grima perked up. “Libra? The perky priest?”

Things were getting a lot more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow haha here I am again. What’s up it hasn’t been like 8 months since I last updated. I hope this chapter is as enjoyable as you all thought the other ones were!


End file.
